


Captain to Captain

by BuffyRowan



Category: McHale's Navy (TV), Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Gen, Not as cracky as you think, a little odd, but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Binghamton has a visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain to Captain

**Author's Note:**

> This came from meandering thoughts about the nature of Pan and Neverland, plus a marathon of McHale's Navy the previous day. It ended up being surprisingly serious, considering.

Wallace Binghamton settled into his bunk, still fuming about the failure of his latest scheme to get McHale and his crew of misfits off his base. He punched his pillow and shifted under the blanket, too worked up to sleep. He jerked up when a cultured voice spoke from the darkest corner of his room, "You don't have to stay here, Wally. You could always rejoin my crew." 

A man stepped out of the shadows, tall and imposing in white hose, knee breeches, and tapestry coat. He was immaculate, from his perfectly coiffed hair under the wide hat with it's oversized plume, to his perfectly shined buckle shoes. His movements were as elegant as his accent, ever so slightly affected as his one hand rested on the hilt of the (very decorative) cutlass at his waist and the hook where the other should have been caught the moonlight. Nothing about him was practical, or even realistic. He was the perfect storybook pirate. Wally tumbled from the cot to stand at attention, "Captain!"

The man smiled and gestured for Wally to relax, "Or have you grown so used to being a captain yourself that you don't want to be a swabbie again? Speak honestly, you earned that right for all the years you served faithfully on my crew."

"I can't, Sir. As much as I would like to go back to being a simple sailor again, I can't. This war, here, it's too big. They keep sending boys out to fight, boys just barely beginning to see adulthood. Being here, being 'Old Leadbottom', I give them an enemy they can fight, and defeat. In some ways, I'm trying to be you, sir. And McHale is my Pan, always fighting me, always defeating me. And while the real war is just interruptions in their enjoyment of our fights, they can handle it."

Captain Hook nodded and bowed with a slightly sad look on his face, "You are doing a brave and difficult thing, Wally. Just remember, when this war is over, you are free to rejoin us in Neverland." He stepped back, melding into the shadows once more, and Wally laid back down. He needed a good night's sleep, because he'd be facing off against McHale and his band of pirates again in the morning, no doubt.


End file.
